


Maiden x Witch

by uselessbunny



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Touhou Project
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: The Hakurei maiden's abilities are disrupted in pursuit of the fortune teller. However, something new awakens within.





	1. Initiation

The nameless Jinyou did his best to run from the shrine maiden pursuing him, leveraging his enhanced reflexes and agility. However, his speed was still no match for Hakurei's flight.

The Jinyou made a sudden stop, causing the maiden to come to an abrupt landing in turn.

Fortune teller turned around to come face to face with the maiden before him, Hakurei brandishing purification rod in one hand, talismans in the other.

"Hakurei maiden, I led you here so we could converse with no witnesses. I beg of you to let me free!"

Reimu paused, perplexed at the youkai's notion. "Excuse me?"

"Through my divination, i have perceived a miraculous gift. I realized how much potential I wasted as a human living under the thumb of youkai. Knowing that nen would allow me to return from the netherworld through a book, I stored the vast majority of my energy into a tome before I took my life."

Listening to the Jinyou's diatribe, Reimu finally spoke. "So you rid of your own humanity to become more adept at this otherworldly power?"

"I see you are still ignorant of the truths of the world, maiden. Your 'spell cards' are but a neutered form of this power." The jinyou walking away from Reimu.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Reimu exclaimed.

"You'd prefer to avoid needless killing, do you not? I have no intention of doing humans harm. In fact, I will soon perfect this power in order to give humanity a fighting chance. I did not harm the girl within the bookstore, she merely fainted from my emergence. I am not your enemy, maiden."

"Becoming a youkai is the greatest sin possible, not to mention you have intentions of upsetting the balance of Gensokyo. I have to exterminate you." Reimu uttered, brandishing the talismans on her right hand.

"So, we come to blows? So be it! I will show you enlightenment!" The fortune teller proclaimed, an eerie aura invisible to Reimu emerging as he lunged at the maiden.

Reimu immediately threw the talismans at her opponent. However, the fortune teller immediately made contact with Reimu with a straight punch utilizing his right fist. Reimu falling over and wincing in pain.

The talismans attached to the jinyou exploded, the youkai's body soon falling apart.

"You destroy me, ignorant of the heights you are capable of, maiden. However, you will know in due time..." The nameless jinyou's words coming with a peculiar sense of satisfaction as he soon ceased to be.

Reimu managed to stand up, lightly dusting herself off. "No force or power will upset the balance, I will stand to that," Reimu declared, before beginning to float back in the direction she arrived to the forest, returning to Suzunaan.

"So we don't need to worry because the resurrected human is exterminated?" Motoori inquired.

:I'm going to dispose of that book right here, if that fortune teller wasn't lying then this 'nen' could be danger-" Reimu interrupted as a sharp pain met her stomach. Hakurei collapsing thereafter.

"R-Reimu!?" Marisa and Motoori shouted in unison.

Reimu awoke to a familiar ceiling, she was within her shrine. The cushioning of her futon giving her familiarity with her surroundings.

Glancing to her right, she noticed a familiar face. Within her gaze was Kirisame wearing a white nightgown kneeling beside her. "How long have I been retired?" Reimu inquired.

"Ya been out all day! It's mornin, I've been by ya side the entire time! I know ya told us to burn that book but Motoori let me keep it, we might be able to know what happened to ya!"

Reimu smiled. "It's good to know at least somebody is keeping track of my unconscious body." Reimu stated as she opened her mouth, Marisa leaning in to connect lips with the maiden.

Outside, a woman with red eyes and shoulder-length pink hair wearing ornate oriental attire approached the shrine, Her right arm adorned with bandages.

As Kasen opened the doorway just as the pair completed their display of affection, the hermit began to speak. "Hakurei Reimu, can you see this?" 

Reimu and Marisa turned to the voice, Reimu's eyes widening in disbelief to the scene.

Ibaraki Kasen stood before them with an exquisite aura emanating from her body, putting even the most magnificent danmaku display to shame.

"Is this what that resurrected human spoke of?" Reimu's inquiry confused and amazed.

"I don't see anythin," Marisa noted.

"This is how youkai did battle before your generation enacted the spell card rules, Hakurei. The former human you exterminated uncovered this long buried secret."

Reimu sighed. "This is much more than a simple incident, isn't it?"


	2. Category

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Reimu and Marisa come to terms with this new incident, an amanojaku is in hiding...

Reimu, Marisa and Kasen were seated around the kotatsu, Kasen being the first to speak.

"I've been talking with Yukari, she is also unaware of the perpetrator. The knowledge of nen was sealed within the world of oni centuries ago."

Reimu sighed. "Then whoever told the fortune teller did so for a reason."

"First things first. Marisa, remove your clothes."

"W-What?"

"In order to solve this incident, you will have to train. And in order to do that I have to open your nodes."

"N-Nodes?" Marisa inquired, dumbstruck at all the new information she is learning. "O-Okay." Proceeding to remove her nightgown, revealing her undergarments.

Reimu giggled. "Cute bloomers."

"Shuddap!" Marisa quickly snapped.

Kasen walked forward, promptly placing her bandaged right arm onto Marisa's left shoulder. "Brace yourself."

Before Marisa could protest, an overwhelming sensation enveloped Marisa's body, as if a warm, viscous fluid poured over her body. "Okay Kasen, I think I got it!"

"Turn around and look at me, Kirisame." Kasen stated.

Marisa reciprocated the order, turning around to face the hermit before her.

"Wow! This ain't a spell card I ever seen!" Marisa taking note of the aura emanating from Kasen.

"The nodes in your eyes are open now, that's why you can see it," Kasen explained. "I touched you with 発,  _Hatsu_ , an expression of my intent. I obviously don't wish to harm you, but this method is drastic."

Marisa collapsed, panting. "This stuff is really stressin me out."

"Usually, this process is done through meditation. However it took me three months centuries ago, to even get to you and Hakurei's current level."

"Why the rush?" Kirisame inquired.

"We do not have the luxury of the spell card rules, whoever attacks you with nen will immediately leave you a witch shaped carcass."

"Scary..."

"You two rest up, we will need the rest of the day to control the flow of your aura."

Hakurei emerged from the kotatsu and returned to her futon. "Whatever you say, Hermit."

"I'm so beat, I can't wait to slide up to Reimu, ze-" Marisa noted, kneeling down and crawling over to Reimu's side.

"In the meantime, I will consult with other nen adept youkai. Two humans learning this art at the same time is unheard of, the last known nen user was the previous Hakurei miko..." Kasen's explanation falling on deaf ears as the two women were fast asleep in an embrace.

As Kasen closed the shoji screen as she left the shrine, Kasen heard a voice. _"Pestering those two is my job~"_

Kasen looked up to find herself face to face with Yukari Yakumo, her attire consisting of a lavish purple dressed adorned with numerous symbols. "The spell card rules were put in place so humanity could have a fighting chance. Doesn't mean much when any human can become a youkai, huh?"

Kasen nodded. "The last time I used nen was against Ibuki, it took us nearly a month to stand upright."

Yukari giggled. "Maybe we could just send a few oni to punch all our problems away~"

****

Thoughts and desires circled around Seijia Kijin's mind, the loss of the miracle mallet, Sukuna's betrayal, the magician slipping through her fingertips...

Seija sat in the ruins of the Shining Needle Castle, contemplating her next move, the evening air thick and frigid.

"That idiot diviner really became a youkai... Humans are so gullible."

Seija laughed. "I spent so many years searching, including seducing that inchling for the miracle mallet, yet the power to start a revolution was within me all along." A dark aura emanating from her person.

**Author's Note:**

> With hungrybookworm's permission, I have written this story as somewhat of a sequel to "In the brilliant light of day." However, it is not required to read that fic in advance.


End file.
